Sierra Kusterbeck  Juliet SimmsSierralet Fanfic
by AutomaticEmerge
Summary: A fanfiction of Sierra Kusterbeck and Juliet Simms


**Chapter 1**

"I love you" Sierra said. She had finally confessed her love for Juliet. Juliet just stood there. She has also secretly loved Sierra too. Juliet wanted to confess her love she has always had for Sierra but she already has a boyfriend and she was scared. Her boyfriend is Blake Harnage, who is the lead guitarist in Sierra's band. Juliet knew she could never break up with Blake for Sierra. It would ruin the friendship between Blake and Sierra. And Juliet would never hurt Blake or Sierra like that. Juliet tried to figure out what she should do. Finally Juliet knew what to say.

"Sorry, but I don't feel the same way." Juliet lied. Sierra looked hurt. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh… Okay that's fine." Sierra squeezed out. Her voice was very hoarse and quiet. Juliet felt so sorry. She wanted to confess her true feelings but she couldn't.

"_This might be the end of our friendship. It cannot end. I love her. I need to tell her my true feelings" _Juliet thought.

"Um… Are you okay?" Juliet questioned.

"I'm fine" Sierra said.

"_No she's not" _Juliet said to herself. "Are you sure?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sierra replied. Juliet felt horrible. She could see how much Sierra loved her. Sierra had never been so in love in her whole life.

**Chapter 2**

The next day Sierra didn't want to even get out of bed. She just felt like crying and then dying. Sierra took the sharpest knife in her house. She cut her wrist slowly so it would cause more pain. Sierra kept bleeding for an hour. She passed out and luckily Juliet was coming over. Juliet saw what Sierra had done. Juliet felt horrible for saying she didn't feel the same way about Sierra. Juliet saw how much Sierra truly loved her.

"SIERRA! SIERRA! WAKE UP WAKE UP! WE NEED TO GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL." Juliet shouted. Juliet called the ambulance and they took her to the hospital.

"What happened?" questioned the Nurse.

"I don't know, I just came over and just saw her passed out on the floor." Juliet knew real reason. She didn't want to say. The nurse left the room and only Juliet was in the room.

"I feel so bad. I'm so sorry. I should've told you my true feelings. I love you more than anything." Juliet cried while whispering to Sierra who was still passed out. Sierra woke up.

"J-J-Juliet? Where are I?" Sierra asked.

"Sierra, you're in the hospital. When I came over I saw you passed out on the floor." Juliet explained.

"Fuck, I'm such an idiot." Sierra yelled.

"No you're not! I am." said Juliet.

"How?" Sierra questioned.

"I should've told you the truth…" Juliet replied.

"What?" Sierra asked. She was puzzled.

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, nothing." Juliet said. She knew exactly what she was talking about. She had to tell her. Look at what she has done. But she loved Blake too.

"Okay." Sierra replied.

"Don't ever hurt yourself again, you hear me? Never do it again." Juliet explained.

"I just feel like no one cares." Sierra said.

"Well I do, and so does Blake and your fans." Juliet told Sierra. Sierra smiled at Juliet and then Juliet smiled back. Juliet decided to go back home. Juliet couldn't stop thinking about Sierra. After an hour of thinking of Sierra, Juliet started having sexual thought about her.

Juliet ripped off all her clothes. She stuck her finger into her vagina so deep. She started going in and out super fast.

"SIERRA BABY I NEED YOU!" Juliet screamed. Juliet called Sierra. "Are you still in the hospital?" Juliet asked.

"No." Sierra replied.

_"Fuck yes!" _Juliet said to herself. "Do you wanna come over?" Juliet questioned.

"Sure, why not." Sierra said. Juliet started to get ready for Sierra. Blake had gone to L.A. for the weekend to meet with producers. Sierra stayed behind for her health.

_"What should I wear?" _Juliet thought. "_Oh I know! Nothing of course." _Juliet stripped off her clothes. Sierra came up to the door.

"Juliet! What the hell are you doing?" Sierra exclaimed.

"Let's get this over with. I love you and you love me. Let's have sex right now." Juliet explained.

"What about Blake?" Sierra questioned.

"He won't know." said Juliet.

"Okay." Sierra says ripping off her clothes.

"Let's go upstairs." Juliet said. They jumped on the bed.

"How should we start this?" Sierra asked.

"I guess we could just wrap our legs around each other first…" Juliet said. They started wrapping their legs around each other. Juliet decided to rub Sierra down her chest and put her finger inside her vagina. Sierra squeezed Juliet's boobs. Sierra liked the feel of them. They both got wet.

**Chapter 4**

"SIERRA BABY DEEPER! DEEPER! DEEPER!" Juliet yelled. Sierra went faster and deeper into Juliet. Then Juliet did the same to Sierra. After a while Sierra did the same to Juliet.

"OH BLAKE!" Juliet moaned.

"What?" Sierra was devastated.

"Oh baby I'm so fucking sorry! I was just thinking about what he'd do if he found out." Juliet explained

"Okay I guess." Sierra said.

"C'mon lets keep going." Juliet insisted. This went on for about 6 hours.

"We should do this another time." Sierra said.

"YES WE SHOULD THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING!" Juliet screamed. They both went to sleep.

**Chapter 5**

The next day was awkward. They both enjoyed the day before. They started to have sex again.

"I WON'T EVER GET ENOUGH OF THIS JULIET!" Sierra moaned.

"ME EITHER SIERRA!" Juliet yelled. This time they did the same thing they did the day before. Except for it only lasted 8 hours. They had broken the bed. "Oh no," Juliet exclaimed, "Blake will know something went on."

"No he won't! Just tell him you were sleeping and it just randomly broke out of no where." Sierra explained to Juliet.

"I guess." Juliet replied. Blake just got home. He said hi to Sierra and Juliet and then he went into their room.

"Juliet!" Blake yelled. "What happened to the bed?"

"Oh about that, I was sleeping and it randomly broke." Juliet replied.

"Oh." Blake said suspiciously. "Sierra has feelings for you, if you don't already know. If you do too, you could leave me for her. You make her happy."

**Chapter 6**

Juliet didn't know what to do. She could leave Blake for Sierra. But she didn't know what to do. She knew Blake was sweet and all but I don't know what he'd do if I left Blake for Sierra.

_Ugh what should I do? _Juliet thought. _I have Blake who's so sweet and I'd hate to break his heart but, Sierra is Sierra. I love her so much. I think I'll break up with Blake. Sierra needs me. She needs me more than Blake needs me._

"Uh Blake," Juliet started "I think we should just be friends."

"Are you breaking up with me for Sierra?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Juliet answered "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh it's fine. She needs you more than I need you." Blake said.

**Chapter 7**

Juliet was so relieved. She decided to go find Sierra. She had left Juliet's house. Juliet went over to Sierra's.

"So, I talked to Blake." Juliet started "He said it would be fine if we were together. I broke up with Blake for you."

"You didn't need to do that… Thank you though. Yes we should go out." Sierra replied. They went out that night. They stayed together for about 5 years. Then they got married. Once they were married they adopted two kids. Their names were Craig Owen Kusterbeck-Simms and Katy Kay Kusterbeck-Simms. They lived happily married to each other with their perfect children. They always told the story of how they got together to their kids when they were old enough. They loved it.

**The End.**


End file.
